True Love
by Firestar is awesome
Summary: Akane and Ranma confess their feelings one night when they have nothing else to do. Crappy title but I hope the story is good! RanxAka Please R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Rated T just in case!


**Author's notes: Here's a little one shot I thought of!**

I clenched my fists together as I sat in the corner of the dojo. I wanted ti be with Akane. But I wasn't ready. What if she rejected me? Standing up, I slowly brushed the dirt off my pants and frowned softly. I stepped forward, making the floorboards of the old dojo creak. Step by step, I slowly made my way out of the dojo. I stopped at the exit and sighed. I could confess my true feelings, but would she say what I really wanted her to say? I threw open the door and walked out, slamming it shut behind me. I took in my surroundings, although it's not like anything would be different.

The yard was a decent size, not too giant or too small. There was a koi pond to the right of where I was standing. A couple of small tree's were scattered here and there, But none of them were taller than the wall that surrounded the household. The full moon tinged the yard with an elegant silver color, turning even the most bright things and toned down silver. I slowly stepped into the house, not really wanting to confront anybody. Not like anyone would really be awake at this time of night. I made my way upstairs and walked into me and my old man's room. My pop was taking up both of the futons, meaning I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Not like I would be able to sleep even if I could lay down. I had some free time on my hands, so I decided I might as well give confessing my feelings to Akane a shot. I grabbed a paper and a pen and sat down to start writing.

_Akane,_

_Meet me on the roof._

_Ranma_

I Stared at the simple note in front of me and contemplated whether I should slip under Akane's door or not. After a lot of self argument, I finally made my decision. I folded the small note in half and took a deep breath. I walked out of my room and approached Akane's door. I kneeled down and shoved the note under the door. I quickly ran off to the roof after that, just in case she was actually awake.

It didn't take long for Akane to appear at the top of the ladder that led up to the roof. She looked at me with confusion, obviously wanting to know why I called her up here so late at night. She climbed all the way and sat down next to me. She stared straight ahead, and I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was. Her hair was a pretty silver in the bright moonlight and her eyes reflected silver on brown, making her eyes look unbelievably amazing.

"So... Did you call me up here just to annoy me? Or do you really need me for something?" Akane asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I smiled at her and said,

"First thing, did I wake you up?"

"No," Akane replied, shaking her head slowly. A soft breeze blew through the air, causing Akane's short hair to become slightly scraggly. I chuckled slightly and she cast a death glare back at me in reply. I frowned and decided not to make her mad.

"I needed to talk to ya about somethin'..." I questioned, my voice trailing off, almost giving away completely. I fidgeted nervously, as I always did that when I was thinking.

"Alright, so what is it?" Akane said, smiling softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well... To start things off, I'm awful with words. When someone talks to me, I rarely know how to reply," I stated, trying to imply that I didn't mean the nicknames I had called her in the past. Akane looked at me, and I kept staring forward. I started blushing furiously, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah... Same with me. I don't always mean the things I call you, you know. I-I don't really think your an idiot or anything like that," Akane answered, also staring to blush. I stole a glance at her then quickly looked forward again.

"Your not cute..." I started.

"Excuse me?!" Akane's voice raised and she stood up, about ready to hit me into the night sky.

"Your gorgeous..." I finished. Akane's mouth dropped and she fell back to the roof.

"You-You really mean it?" Akane asked hopefully. I realized just then how much she hated it when I called her mean names. I could hear the pain her voice when she had gotten mad at me a couple minutes earlier.

"Yes," I stated as I looked at her straight in the eyes for the first time that night. We were both blushing heavily, and I was surprised I wasn't mistaken for a cherry for how red I was. Akane smiled softly at me, and I smiled back. Being shyer than me, Akane was the first one to break the gaze we had been holding for a couple minutes. I looked back forward, casting glances at her every now and then. I could've sworn she was doing the same thing for me.

"If you had two choices," I finally started the question I had wanted to ask for a long time.

"Alright, go on," Akane pressed. I blushed even further.

"Who would you choose! Me or Ryoga!" I shouted, heavy emotion filling my voice.

"I think I know who..." Akane said, her voice coming from deep in her throat.

"Lemme guess, it ain't me," I said flatly. I was a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"Is it ok, That I would rather marry you than Ryoga?" Akane asked. Her words caught me off guard. I felt my heart beat quicken to over 100 beats per minute.

"Yes... Actually, I was kinda hopin' you'd say that," I spoke slowly.

"Really...?!" Akane replied, sounding slightly shocked. She was obviously expecting an insult to explode from me, but it never came. Akane looked at her hands and blinked slowly.

"Yeah," I said, trying to make it sound like I was confident. But Akane knew me. I didn't know how to express my feelings. So when it came down to stuff like this, my confidence went down the drain. I fiddled with a button on my traditional Chinese shirt, trying to keep myself occupied.

"Now can I ask you something?" Akane questioned. The only thing I could muster was a small nod. "Do you... Love me?" Akane asked. The words surprised me as my body stiffened up.

"Yes..." My voice stuttered with nervousness.

"No lying?" Akane said, probably to make sure I wasn't going to say something mean after that.

"No lying." I replied bluntly. Akane looked at me, as if to scan my facial expression. As if it wasn't obvious. I blushed even a darker red. Akane smiled softly at me, and I looked over to meet her chocolate brown eyes. Unintentionally, we started to lean closer to one another. Before we knew it, our lips touched for the first time in our lives. I had no idea what to do, as I had never kissed anyone on my own accord. Akane deepened the kiss by leaning into me. The kiss was sweet, at least I think it was.

We broke away from each other once we needed air and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," Akane said, as if it was her fault we kissed.

"No it was my fault.." My voice faltered.

"I kind've enjoyed it," Akane said nervously, rubbing her hands together.

'I did too," I replied, smiling like a doofus.

""I-I love you Ranma," Akane whispered.

'I love you too, 'Kane," I replied, looking at her in the eyes. She laid her head on my chest and I started to run my fingers through her short hair. Before we new it, we had both fallen asleep on the roof.

**Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
